Conquering the Dragon
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: With the war over, Fairy Tail girls have nothing better to do than pursue their love interests. Mirajane and Erza have a rivalry over a certain dragon slayer, but when they realize they're in danger of losing to a third party they decide to work together. Natsu x Mira x Erza. Slightly Kinky Lemons. One-shot.
**I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.

So... This is basically pure smut with a little "plot" for humor. No real purpose except to give me a diversion from my current stories. Natsu x Mira x Erza for pairing. **LEMONS AHEAD**

The next update will be on "The Size of His Heart," for those following other stories.

"Hey Natsu, I've got half a strawberry cheesecake with your name on it," Erza said, grinning at Natsu from the bar.

"Wow, that sounds good Erza, but are you sure?" Natsu knew how much Erza loved her strawberry cheesecake.

"Oh Natsu, do you think you could come to my place tonight? I've got a steak dinner that's begging for a strong man like you to eat it." Mira smiled sweetly at him from behind the counter.

"Wow," Natsu said already digging into his half of the cheesecake. "That sounds delicious."

"Back off Mira," Erza grabbed Natsu and pulled him against her breastplate. "This is my dragon slayer."

"As if!" Mira grabbed his other arm and pulled him toward her, mashing her enormous boobs against him.

"Let go of him, you vixen!"

"You first, slut!"

"Natsu, you want to go fishing?" Lisanna's voice said.

"Lisanna, thank Mavis!" Natsu yelled, racing toward the girl. "Erza and Mira are acting weird again!"

Both girls caught Lisanna's triumphant smile as she headed out of the guild with the dragon slayer.

"Erza, we need to talk." Mira said, dragging the surprised requip mage to the storeroom.

"Look," she said, one they were inside. "I want Natsu's heart, and I don't plan on quitting till I get it. I know you well enough to know that you won't quit either."

"Of course not," Erza smirked. "His heart is already mine, he just doesn't know it yet."

"And as the two of us are fighting for his heart, Lisanna is getting alone time with Natsu."

Erza's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Well," Erza said after a pause, "It's your fault this happened. If you hadn't insisted on trying to cut in on my man, we wouldn't be in this fix."

Mira held up a hand. "We can fight about this all day, and it won't change a thing. I'm not about to give up on Natsu's heart, and I know you won't either. But if we keep this up, we'll lose him to Lisanna. So… I suggest we cooperate."

Erza stared at her. "Cooperate?"

Mira laughed at her expression. "Come on. Natsu's heart is certainly big enough for both of us. And individually we'll never reach our goals. But together…"

Erza scowled. "I don't like the idea of sharing him, but I can't deny your point."

"I don't want to share my dragon slayer either, but if I don't, neither of us will have him."

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"I've been thinking about that this whole conversation, and I think I have a plan…" Mira smirked. "In fact, seeing as I know transformation magic and you're a requip mage… I think we can have lots of fun with this."

 **~~~Natsu~~~**

When he got back from fishing with Lisanna, he saw Erza sitting at her usual spot in the bar.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you for a minute!" She called, motioning him over to the bar.

Natsu looked around to make sure Mira wasn't nearby before he approached, taking a seat not far from her.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

"Mira and I realize we haven't been treating you very well recently," Erza said with a smile. "So we decided to make it up to you tonight."

"We?" He looked around again. "Where's Mira, then?"

"She's at her place preparing to help me make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that? Not by trying to pull me in half, I hope."

"Of course not," Erza said. "I told you we realized we've been treating you poorly. Mira's starting a nice steak dinner right now, and after we finish that we're going to do some special training."

"Oh, if that's all it is, sounds like fun!" Natsu grinned.

"Alright then, let's go."

"But what about Lisanna and Elfman?"

"Mira said she had a way to keep them busy…"

 **~~~On a train headed to the capital~~~**

"Are you sure the princess wanted to see us, Elfman?" Lisanna pouted. "I was having so much fun with Natsu."

"Why would Mira lie to us about something so important?"

"Wait, you heard this from Mira-nee?"

"Yeah."

"We're getting off at the next stop and taking the first train back."

"But Lis, this is the last train going out from Magnolia, which means there won't be any trains back.

"Then we'll take a carriage!" Lisanna said. "We should still be able to get back before midnight."

"But what about the princess?"

"There never was any meeting with the princess!" Lisanna growled. "Mira wanted to get us out of the house for the evening, and I can guess why."

 **~~~At the Strauss residence~~~**

"Hey Mira," Natsu grinned as he poked his head into the kitchen. "Smells great in here." Mira was by the stove on the far side of the kitchen, naked. She was stirring a pot.

"Thanks Natsu." He heard her say as he started to head back to the living room where Erza was. Then his jaw dropped as he realized what he'd seen, and he popped his head back in to verify. Mira was there in a cute pink dress, still stirring the soup.

 _I must be seeing things…_ Natsu felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he came into the living room. Erza was there, on the couch. Her legs slightly spread and her enormous boobs bouncing free, as all she wore was a pair of black panties.

"Oh fuck." Natsu closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. When he opened his eyes Erza was sitting casually on the couch, in roughly the same position, but with her heart kruz armor on.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Erza asked, and Natsu could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Everything's fine!" He said quickly as he went and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Erza, Natsu," Mira leaned around the corner, her naked tits pressed against the wall in full view. "The steak will be ready in about 5 minutes."

Natsu blinked, and the mage was in her pink dress again. _What the fuck is wrong with me?..._

A few minutes later, they were at the table. Erza was sitting on one side of Natsu while Mira was on the other side.

"So Natsu," Erza said after she'd finished eating. "Does this work for an apology."

"Oh yeah," Natsu grinned between bites. "It's…" the steak fell out of his mouth. "Great…" Erza was in her panties on her chair, her hand pushing them to the side and exposing her pussy. He looked at his steak, then back at Erza, who was polishing her armor. Probably getting ready for their training later.

"I'm glad you liked it, Natsu." Mirajane smiled at him as she got up, her naked tits brushing against him as they bounced with the motion. Natsu gulped and closed his eyes for a couple seconds. The beautiful take over mage was once again in her cute pink dress.

 _I need to clear my head._ He got up and started out of the kitchen.

"You're eager for training to begin, aren't you?" He turned to see both girls, Mira stark naked and Erza again in her black panties, jiggling their huge boobs. He groaned and closed his eyes. Then opened them again. As he suspected, Mira was wearing her pink dress, and Erza her Heart Kruz armor.

"I'm sorry girls, but I've got to go," he said, running for the door.

Mirajane beat him to it. "What's wrong Natsu? I thought you were enjoying the dinner."

"We haven't even started the training yet," Erza said,

"Please let me go… there's something wrong with me." Natsu said, trying to get to the door.

"Oh?" Mirajane looked at him. "Like what?"

"I can't tell you," Natsu said fearfully. "You'll beat me up."

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad," Erza said. "Maybe we can help you."

"No, I can't tell you. You'll kill me."

"We'll kill you if you don't tell us," Mira said, the demon coming out in her voice.

Natsu gulped, looking from one powerful (but beautiful) mage to the other. "I'm… I'm turning into some kind of pervert!" He said. "My eyes are playing tricks on me… Please let me go! I can't help it!"

"Can't help what?" Erza asked, her eyes narrowing and her hand at the hilt of her sword.

"I'm… Sometimes when I look at you, it's like I'm seeing you naked!" He shouted out, closing his eyes and preparing for the beating he knew was coming. "I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to!"

"Oh really?" Mirajane's voice promised a slow death. "I invite you over for steak and this is how you repay me?"

"Your training can wait until after your beating." Erza's voice was close and sounded like cold steel. Natsu didn't dare open his eyes.

"So tell me Natsu," Mira's demoness voice hissed in his ear. "Which of us looks better naked?"

Natsu quivered with fear, the words not registering immediately. Then his eyes popped open. "Huh?"

"It's a pretty straightforward question Natsu," the cold steel in Erza's voice had broken, and it was now sultry and seductive. "Which of us has the better body."

Both girls were leaning over him, their large, gorgeous boobs practically pressed against his face. Slowly he rose to his feet, his mind still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Maybe you need to feel us to find out!" Mirajane grabbed his hand and pressed it against her soft, springy boob.

Erza grabbed his other hand and pushed it against hers. "So who's better, Natsu?"

"I don't know…" He flushed, his brain still trying to catch up with the situation. "But wait. You mean I wasn't imagining things when you both were naked just now?"

"Nope," Mira turned around and wiggled her ass at him. "I've been very naughty, Natsu, You need to spank me."

"Me first," Erza turned around and bent over as well. "You'll have to spank me really hard though, or I won't feel anything."

"Alright… not that I'm not flattered girls, but… what's going on?" Natsu said. He was afraid he was going to either get punished for watching this display really soon or wake up from whatever weird, but amazing, dream he was having.

"Well, it's pretty simple, Natsu." Mira said. "Erza and I talked about it, and we decided that rather than let Lisanna have you we would share you."

"Share me?" Again, he didn't dare to hope that they meant what it sounded like they meant. Though his penis was hoping for just that, judging by his sudden erection.

"Mmmhmm…" Mira stood up, walking over to the dragon slayer and kissing him softly on the lips. "It's better than letting someone else have you."

"Much better," Erza agreed, pushing Mira aside so she could steal a kiss. "And better for you too."

"Mm…" Natsu pushed his tongue into her mouth, and soon the two were engaged in a battle, their tongues fighting for dominance. Natsu barely even noticed that his pants and boxers were missing till he felt something warm and wet around his erection. "Nnn" he moaned softly, breaking off the kiss.

"Hey!" Erza said. "That's cheating!"

"What?" Mira said. "I'm just getting him ready for us."

Natsu moaned disappointedly as Mira let his member drop out of her mouth, standing up. Then he picked both girls up in his powerful arms, carrying them over to the couch.

"You've both been very naughty girls" he said, bending them over the couch side by side. "I think it's time for your punishment."

He spanked Erza first, with a resounding smack. She screamed out, half with pain, but her pussy was soaked. He spanked her again, then again. Each time he increased the pace and the intensity. Erza was screaming and moaning with each one.

It wasn't long before she cried out "Make me Cum, Natsu! I want to cum!"

"Your punishment's not over yet," the dragon slayer grinned. Then he knelt behind her, pressing his lips to her red ass cheeks as he kissed her. He moved down her ass to her legs, and then slowly to her inner thighs. "I don't know what I'm doing, though… I've never done this kind of thing before."

Erza moaned. "Natsu…"

Natsu slipped a finger up and teased her asshole, causing her to moan softly again. "Natsu…." She moaned, reaching her fingers down toward her soaked sex.

Natsu leaned forward and intercepted them with his mouth. Sucking on them softly. Then he turned Erza over, giving him easier access to her pussy.

"Natsu…" She moaned as he pressed his tongue against her clit, rubbing it gently.

He grinned, kissing her dripping pussy and teasing her clit again. "Erza grabbed the couch cushions with her hands as she started grinding against his faces. "Natsu…" she moaned. "FUCK NATSU!" She screamed, her body tightening as she finally found release.

Natsu licked up her pussy juices slowly. Then he moved over to Mira. He bent down, turning her head a little as he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth so she could taste Erza's juices. Then he prodded her pussy with his erection.

"You're giving her your dick first?" Erza complained.

"Sorry Erza," Natsu said, "but I can't wait anymore. Ok… I think this is the right spot."

He pushed in slowly, meeting resistance. Mira winced, and he stopped. "Are you alright Mira?"

"Yes," Mira said in a slightly pained voice. "It's just my hymen…. All girls have one till their first time."

"Here, I'll help." Erza grabbed Natsu's hips and shoved. Mira cried out in pain as his erection broke through her hymen.

"She's bleeding!" Natsu gasped.

"Like I said, it's just my hymen," she grunted. "It'll be fine. Just go slow for a minute."

Natsu did as she asked, slowly thrusting in and out of her. "Oh fuck, it feels so good Mira."

"Natsu," Mira moaned as the pain gave way to pleasure. "Oh yes Natsu, fuck me…"

Grumbling, Erza got down on her knees and slipped a finger into Mira's ass, drawing a surprised moan from the girl. She began shoving her finger slowly in and out of her ass as Natsu increased the pace in her pussy.

"Oh fuck Natsu," moaned Mira. "Your dick is so big."

"You're so tight Mira." Natsu groaned, slamming his hips into her with enough force that her ass cheeks were turning red. "So tight."

"Fuck me harder Natsu," Mira moaned, her breath starting to come in short gasps as she felt herself getting close. "I want you to make me your woman!"

"Oh fuck yes," Natsu replied, increasing the pace even more. Erza yelped as his hips accidentally caught her hand while she was slipping her fingers out of Mira's ass.

"Can't. hold. It. Much. Longer. Mira." Natsu grunted out.

"Me… neither…" she moaned. "Cum with me, Natsu! Oh fuck, I'm cumming!"

"Me too." Natsu groaned as her pussy clamped around his dick. His semen shot out deep into her pussy, and she moaned again at the heavenly heat that was filling her vagina.

"Oh Natsu…" Erza said in a sing-song voice. She was laying back on the couch, her legs spread wide and her fingers rubbing her wet pussy. She was staring lustfully at his enormous erection.

"Mmm…" Natsu eagerly buried his still erect dick in her pussy, drawing a sharp cry of pain as it plunged through her hymen.

Natsu paused for a moment before moving gently, his huge cock rubbing her tight pussy walls. "Mmm… You're so tight Erza."

Erza grunted again as she adjusted to his size. Slowly the pain gave way to pleasure as his dick pushed in and out of her pussy. "Natsu," she moaned softly.

That was his cue to pick up the pace. He grabbed her legs, pulling them up till her feet were draped over his shoulders, and then grabbed her hips again for leverage. His dick was moving in and out of her faster now, his hips slamming against her inner thighs as his pelvis slammed into her ass. With wet smacks.

"Oh fuck Erza! You're so good!" He moaned as he continued to fuck her.

Erza tried to suppress a moan, but made a cute mewling sound that almost made him want to laugh. It probably would've, if his erection weren't buried deep in her pussy. He slammed his dick into her hard, grunting as his breathing began to increase.

"I can't last much longer Natsu…" moaned Erza, grinding her hips against him.

"Me neither," Natsu moaned. "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Cum inside me Natsu!" Erza moaned. "Fill me with your seed!"

A moment later, Erza reached her release, screaming as she had her first orgasm from a man's cock. "Naatsu!"

"Erza!" Natsu moaned as he came in her pussy, his semen pouring out into her womb.

As he returned his attention to Mirajane she stood up. "As much as I'm enjoying this," she said," I think we need to move this party to the bedroom. Just in case…"

And so they entered the lair of the demon.

Once inside, Natsu dumped both girls on the bed, with their backs firmly against the mattress. He thrust all the way into Mira before noticing something on her dresser.

"What's that?" he asked, motioning to it with his eyes.

"What?" Erza asked, interested. Then she saw it too. "You mean this?" she held up a small dildo with a vibrating function.

"This is something that you can use to make fucking Mira even more fun," she grinned. "I'll show you how to use it in a minute."

"No, Erza, don't…" Mirajane moaned as Natsu slammed into her.

Erza grabbed one end of the small dildo and spit on it as Natsu fucked Mira. "Mm… Natsu, you're so big…" moaned Mirajane. "Your dick is filling me up…"

Then she saw the evil glint in Erza's eyes. "No… don't… nnnnn!" She moaned as Erza stuck the vibrator up her asshole.

The red haired knight started pushing it in and out as Natsu pounded Mira's pussy. "Oh fuck!" Mira moaned. "Not fair…"

"Wow Mira, you must really like that. Your pussy's getting really tight." Natsu grunted as he pounded her, his hips slapping against her inner thighs.

Mira blushed, moaning loudly. "Oh fuck Natsu… It feels so good…"

"You haven't felt anything yet," Erza gave her that evil grin again, and turned the vibrator on.

"OH FUCK!" Mira screamed, as Natsu continued to pound her. Her walls were clamping hard around him as she started to get close to release. "FUCK NATSU!"

Natsu slammed her pussy harder, and Erza continued to violate her asshole. "OH FUCK NATSU! I'M CUMMING!" Her body convulsed into orgasms, which didn't stop for several long moments.

As Natsu turned his attentions to Erza, who was snow soaking wet again from assisting with her rival's pleasure, Mirajane went to her dresser and started digging.

"Mmm.." Erza moaned as Natsu thrust into her, keeping her eye on the she-devil. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to use the vibrator, since this was the demon's room…

Natsu started thrusting again, and she moaned loudly, unable to focus on what Mira was doing. Maybe she didn't have anything to bring out after all.

Suddenly Mirajane reappeared with a pair of anti-magic handcuffs, some rope, and a strap-on. Before Erza could do anything, the anti-magic cuffs were on her wrists, and Mira was putting on the strap-on.

"What's the plan, Mira?" Natsu said, interested.

"The ropes are just in case she doesn't cooperate," Mira said casually. "The plan is simple… Just lay on your back…"

Natsu did as she said, pulling his erection out of Erza and laying on his back. Mira then picked Erza up and pushed her down on his erection, then bent her over so that her face was almost touching Natsu's.

"Oh fuck!" Erza moaned as Natsu's dick slid back into her. He wasn't moving yet, almost like he was waiting for something… She heard Mira spit behind her.

Then "Oh fuck!" She screamed as Mira slammed the strap-on up her ass.

"And one more surprise…" Mirajane's voice whispered in her ear. She held a tiny vibrator in one hand, which she pressed against Erza's sensitive nipples.

"OH FUCK!" Erza screamed, moaning loudly as her pussy and her ass were simultaneously abused. She couldn't push herself up off Natsu because her hands were cuffed behind her, and her right nipple was well exposed in their current position. Mira handled the vibrator expertly, tracing it gently around her sensitive nipples.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Erza screamed as Natsu increased his pace, forcing Mira to do the same. "OH FUCK! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!"

"That's right, cum slut," Mira whispered in her ear, ramming the strap-on deep into her ass. "Cum, and squeeze Natsu's dick dry. Make him get you pregnant, slut."

"OH FUUUUCK NATSU!" Erza screamed as her pussy clamped around him, her body shuddering with the ecstasy of release. Natso groaned at the feeling, his hot cum shooting out deep into her pussy.

Erza lay back on the bed, temporarily out of it, as Natsu turned back to Mirajane. But after a moment she was up, searching through the demon's belongings.

"What else do you have in here that I can use for my revenge?..." she pondered aloud.

 **~~~A little later~~~**

"Mira, you are so dead," Lisanna growled as she pulled Elfman up the stairs. She could hear Mirajane moaning through the door to her room as she knocked.

There was sudden whispering, and then slowly the door opened a crack. Lisanna expected to see Mirajane, but instead she saw… Erza?

"Umm… Erza?" Lisanna was surprised and a little bit flustered.

"Yes?" Erza asked, not opening the door anymore.

"Is Mira in there?"

"I'm here," Mira peeked through the door, her head just below Erza's.

"Is there a reason you're not opening the door?"

"Because we're both naked."

Lisanna blushed crimson. Of anything that she thought she would run into when she came home, this was on the bottom of the list. "Oh… Does that mean you two aren't fighting over Natsu anymore?"

"That's exactly what it means," Erza said with a smile. And then she shut the door.

"Erza," Mirajane giggled as quietly as she could. "I'm surprised at you!"

"What? I didn't lie to her, technically." Erza replied.

"Technically…" Mirajane was cut off as she moaned, Natsu beginning to push into her pussy again.

"And you'd better keep quiet, lover boy, or you'll blow our cover." Erza hissed at Natsu. But she was so aroused by Mira's moaning and her breasts bouncing with Natsu's thrust that her fingers quickly traveled down to her dripping pussy. "You'd better have enough stamina left for me."

 **~~~The next morning~~~**

Lisanna came down the stairs with a smile on her face. Now that Erza and Mirajane were done fighting over Natsu and had gotten together with each other, she had the dragon slayer all to herself. She couldn't wait to get to the guild.

As she sat down on the couch to put her shoes on, she suddenly noticed a small spot of dark, almost brownish red on the cushion next to her. Looking closely, she saw another similar spot a little further down the couch. Around both of these, she saw a white, crusty substance. Almost like…

She shook her head. Nah, couldn't be. She'd seen Erza and Mirajane in the room together that night, and she knew as well as anyone that Erza never lied.

With a smile in her step, she headed off to the guild.

"Hey Kinana," she said when she got to the bar. "Mirajane's not here yet, I see." No surprise, after she spent the night with Erza.

"Nope."

"Have you seen Natsu? I kind of figured he'd be here by now…"

"Sorry, haven't seen him either."

"Hmmm…" Lisanna sighed. Perhaps she was just too eager to see him now that she knew she had him all to herself.

The morning wore on, and more people began to filter in. Elfman, Gray and Juvia, Lucy, Wendy and Carla… Everyone she might've thought Natsu would be with.

Suddenly she was interrupted by Happy's voice. "Lisanna, have you seen Natsu?"

"No, I thought he'd be with you."

"He never came home last night," Happy said. "I went to Lucy's and he wasn't there either."

"Never… came… home?" Lisanna's face started to turn red as her mind went back to the previous night. The red stains and the white crusty stuff on the couch. But she shook her head again. Erza wouldn't lie to her. It would go against her sense of honor.

It was well into the afternoon when Natsu came in, and Lisanna's smile broke to a scowl when she saw him.

Mirajane was clinging to one arm, and it looked like she was using it to support herself. On the other arm was Erza, who was likewise using the arm to support herself.

"I thought the idea was to come to the guild separately!" Natsu was saying.

"We would've, idiot, but thanks to you neither Erza nor I can walk properly…" Mirajane said.

Lisanna's face turned beet red as she went up to confront the three. "You lied to me!" She yelled at Erza. "You told me you didn't like Natsu anymore!"

Erza looked embarrassed, but defended herself nonetheless. "That's not what I said, Lisanna. As I recall, I said Mira and I aren't fighting over Natsu anymore. Which is absolutely true." She gave the dragon slayer a soft kiss on the lips, after which Mira did the same.

Makarov was staring at them from his seat at the bar.

"Oh, hi master." Mira waved at him. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not in any shape to perform my duties today. If you need to punish somebody, you can punish Natsu. It's his fault."

"I think Kinana can handle it," Makarov said, trying to contain his nosebleed.

"Yeah, Gray and Lucy. I wanted to let you know Natsu and I won't be able to go on that job with you this evening." Erza added.

"Hey, I can still go!" Natsu said.

Erza punched him. "You need to take responsibility for what you did to me and Mira last night. Which means taking care of us till we can at least walk properly again."

"Juvia will go with Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed.

All around the guild guys were getting nosebleeds. One notable exception was Elfman.

"Natsu!" he roared, punching the dragon slayer and knocking him to the ground. "You defiled my sister in my house? Not a man!"

"Elfman…" Mira said weakly, as she and Erza collapsed on the dragon slayer. "We weren't joking about not being able to walk. Save the 'big brother' talk for later."

"Sorry Mira," he mumbled as Natsu got up, then helped each of his women up in turn.

Lisanna just stared. "Just how long were you guys at it last night?" she gaped.

"We just finished before coming over here…" Mira said. "Natsu went soft for about 20 minutes, but then he gobbled up some fire again and was good as new."

"Better," Erza purred, her eyes rolling up in her head as she remembered the events.

"So anyway, now that we've let you all know… We're going back…"

"And sleeping," Erza said emphatically, glaring at the dragon slayer. Then her expression softened. "But you're welcome to join us in the shower tomorrow morning."

Just then Macao came out of one of the private rooms. "Oh, hey Mira. Want to go on a date?"

"Punch him for me Natsu," Mira said weakly.

"With pleasure. Fire Dragon's Fist!"

"I'll tell you what," Natsu said with a big grin to the girls. "Since you've been so nice to me, I'll carry you home."

Then he picked one up in each arm, and they were gone.

And yes, there was a lot of sleeping that happened that night. But the next morning Lisanna and Elfman awoke to two beautiful women screaming Natsu's name. When they came out of their rooms and it was still going on, they looked at each other.

"They so have to get their own place." They said together.


End file.
